


【歷史衍生｜天府集賢院日常】這分類帽有問題！

by JLLDRP



Series: 歷史衍生-平行時空 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, 天府集賢院
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLLDRP/pseuds/JLLDRP
Summary: ✦文風問卷第三題：KUSO✦子美視角第一人稱。✦李杜生前只是普通友誼前提，死後要怎麼發展或者被後人強迫安排結婚我還沒想好。其他小夥伴會隨時出現。
Series: 歷史衍生-平行時空 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836337





	【歷史衍生｜天府集賢院日常】這分類帽有問題！

**Author's Note:**

> ✦文風問卷第三題：KUSO  
> ✦子美視角第一人稱。  
> ✦李杜生前只是普通友誼前提，死後要怎麼發展 ~~或者被後人強迫安排結婚~~ 我還沒想好。其他小夥伴會隨時出現。

我到天庭上任前，原不曉得這裡也有很龐大的官制。  
  
在湘潭的小舟上徹底睡去後，就被領路的小仙帶到了這裡。  
  
文星部的工作環境和當年的集賢院差不多，清幽，安靜，四壁圖書。  
  
我上任已經一個多月，但是隔壁桌一直是空的。  
  
後來同在這間辦公室的達夫小心翼翼地告訴我，那個位置是太白的，只是他慣常曠職，所以我在辦公室見不到他。達夫一臉不願多說的表情，我也不好意思問他細節，當下只覺得有點欣慰，沒想到死後還能夠和太白成為同事。  
  
天府的集賢院，比起人間的集賢院，待遇當然是好多了。不過，遲來的盛名，終究是累人的。  
  
工作內容很安逸，但有些地方簡直毫無道理。像是駱賓王前輩現在的工作是：只要有哪個部門不知道怎麼寫公文，一股腦兒扔給他寫就是了；而我，不知為什麼留給他們一種「終日苦吟」的印象，同事們有意地減少我的工作量，擔心我字斟句酌，拖慢公務流程。  
  
☆  
  
這天，我終於看到太白來上班了，儘管他走進辦公室時，時已近午。  
  
看到鄰座是我，他有點驚訝，但很快顯出鬆一口氣的表情，道：「沒把我跟達夫排在鄰座，我就謝天謝地了。」  
  
他這樣坦白，我反而不知該如何應對，幸好我們四周沒有其他同事，達夫下午是告假的。  
  
他看出我的尷尬，笑了一笑：「我就隨口一說，莫要介懷。反正我已經要調職了。」  
  
「調職？」  
  
原來太白這幾日曠職是想申請調去別部，理由無他，文星部整理典籍的工作，實在太無聊了。  
  
「而且丹丘已經到太仙部了。」他頗為惆悵：「生前是道流，就是有特權啊。」  
  
「咦？連你也不算道流嗎？」我想起他生前已經接受道箓，理論上也符合太仙部的徵選資格。  
  
「八年前，天府完全沒經過開會討論，就把我扔這了。」他聳了聳肩：「丹丘認為這與往例不同，正在替我找管道上訴。」  
  
既然連想調職都直說了，其他話題，他也就再無保留，簡要地講了些長流之後碰到的事，接著說，有收到我的信，沒有回信是因為當時還在病中。  
  
其實他不必特意解釋的，如此解釋反倒顯得生疏。  
  
☆   
  
我們一起走到文星部的專屬食堂後，他只到餐檯前拎了一壺西域的葡萄酒，並向隨侍的小仙要了兩個酒盞，對琳瑯滿目的餐點並無興趣──早不是生魂的我們已經無須進食，吃點什麼不過是滿足口腹，我隨意揀了幾樣冷食，就隨他到一張角落的桌前。  
  
太白問我對目前的工作滿意不滿意，我說還行，至少大熱天有涼水也有冰枕，還不錯，唯一的遺憾是……  
  
「有個朋友，我以為他也會被安排到這裡，但始終沒見到，有點在意。」  
  
「哪一個？我各部門都跑遍了，說不定見過。」太白沒甚麼顧忌，就直問了。  
  
「鄭廣文。」  
  
「廣文先生已經到書畫部了。」太白拍手笑道：「我記得你能寫小篆，草書也不錯，兼長各體，調過去應該不難，試試看吧！」  
  
我知道繁重的吏職有多煩，但……還真沒遇過這麼積極勸我離職的同事。

**Author's Note:**

> 我放棄了，我真的寫不來KUSO。


End file.
